As cloud computing gains popularity as a dominant way to approach information technology (IT) and various related services, security technologies are moving to an agent based architecture where lightweight security agents of centralized security controllers are deployed on computing endpoints to effectively protect data maintained by the various cloud computing resources. Different security agents may excel in different security capabilities and functions, and therefore, one computing endpoint may have multiple security agents deployed thereon to provide effective security to the computing endpoint. However, the presence of multiple security agents on a single computing endpoint may result in several undesirable complexities, such as, exposing privileged root level access of the computing endpoint to external software associated with several security agents from third party sources; and/or resource contention between the multiple security agents. Further, currently, computing endpoints lack transparency and/or control over operations of the multiple security agents, such as, operating system (OS) level system calls, and/or file and/or resource access.